


Piercings

by Okaamichin14



Series: North Star [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri trying to be chaste, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Explicit Consent, F/F, Genital Piercing, Kai'Sa doesn't want to be chaste, Kissing, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, asscanon, no beta like we inting your teammates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaamichin14/pseuds/Okaamichin14
Summary: Ahri loves kissing Kai’Sa. But she loves respecting her boundaries more. That means keeping her kisses relatively chaste and her hands never wandering more than it needs to.Only if Kai'Sa wants more...right?
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: North Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128884
Comments: 20
Kudos: 161





	1. Respectfully Chaste

**Author's Note:**

> This was an asscanon that became a fic!
> 
> Thank you to @aurawr21 @su3len @ridleymethat and everyone else for connecting me to more Kahri fans :D

Ahri loves kissing Kai’Sa. 

She loves the way that their lips slide together effortlessly, mixing their lip glosses and breathing in each other scents.

Their noses every now and then bump but it only adds more to the fun as they meld effortlessly into each other. Ahri keeps her hand respectfully above Bokkie’s waist never slipping any further down. 

They only have been dating for a month or so, but the mutual pining got too much and Ahri in her distress blurted out loud that she was in love with the K/DA resident dancer. Despite her fumbling, the dancer tenderly accepted the confession and simply the rest was history.  


Ahri was no stranger to physical affection, her gumiho traits allowed her really enjoy the extra sensation due to her heightened senses. Head scritches, belly-rubs, the occasional tail floofing. It makes her sigh in contentment, but this...kissing Kai'sa sends her to a fire down her spine. More quickly than others several centuries ago. 

And Ahri being the one with the most experience aside from Evelynn, wants to make sure that Kai’Sa was well taken care of and doesn’t feel pressure by any other means. 

That means keeping her kisses relatively chaste and her hands never wandering more than it needs to. 

It was only after the first swipe of tongue that Ahri had to really keep her claws in check, as her full-belly growl slips.  “Kai’Sa…”

“Mhmm?” Bokkie chuckles lowly, her tongue sliding effortless against Ahri. 

Ahri’s hand starts to slip a little lower, but she restrains herself, she must restrain herself. Until she felt something against her tongue, small...circular. 

Another heady growl escapes Ahri, as she rips her lips away and stares down a smug looking Kai’Sa. Her cheeks were rosy pink, lips delectably swollen. Ahri's sure that her eyes were dilated, but her dancer is looking at her with such want that it takes everything the gumiho has to keep her hands in check.  


“Something wrong?” Kai’Sa whispers with a teasing tone.  


“You have a piercing.”

Kai’Sa cheekily gives her another long, sensual kiss let her tongue drag against her fangs before pulling back once more. She stuck her tongue out slightly so that her dumbstruck foxy girlfriend can take a much needed closer look. Small, barbell. It was black and she wouldn't have noticed lest they were kissing. And she wanted-no...she needed to feel more of that sensation. Her fangs were aching for more. 

Before Ahri can even comment, the dancer leans up forward to wrap her arms around her gumiho's neck and nearly moans into those sensitive vulpine ears, “And I have many more if you know where to look.”


	2. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri has a lot of patience.  
> Kai'Sa has none.

Ahri leans back against the headboard, stilling Kai’Sa’s gyrating hips. Her own brow arching in in amusement. Kai'Sa wanted to play games?  


_'It's too bad, I've been playing since before you were born.'_

Kai’Sa was smug from her position on top, rocking slightly to entire her girlfriend, “So…?”

Ahri lets out a hum, her eyes dilating. 

“Let me look at you baby.”

Her hands slide up, gently peeling Kai’Sa’s crop top higher. Her eyes fluttering close at the feeling of her skin. Fingertips grazed the underside of her breasts, smirking that her dancer decided to forego wearing a bra. 

Another heady moan.  Kai’Sa’s rocked her core against her thighs. Ahri could smell her arousal dripping on her skin. It was intoxicating.  


“Stop.” Her voice deeper, sending shivers down her spine.  Kai’Sa whimpered. Her hips stilled. 

“I  _ said _ let me look at you baby.”

Kai’Sa nodded and kept still, her hands gripping the bed sheet tightly till her knuckles were white. The shirt peels higher, leaving it to rest on Kai’Sa’s collarbone. 

There it was. 

Two barbel pierced across her dancer's nipples. The bar was normally metallic grey while the ends were shaped in a polygon that Ahri swear she would know if she wasn’t as distracted as she was now. 

She notes the shine on them. 

_ Diamonds. _

Ahri laughed lowly.  If she were to guess, it was Evelynn’s idea. She always made a comment of someone getting matching piercings. She didn’t think it was the dancer in her lap. 

It was erect, pink and throbbing. 

And she wanted her mouth all over it. 

But she was patient. She can wait centuries. She can wait just a little longer before she can taste more of her dear, dear Kai’Sa.  She likes where Kai’Sa is right now, her eyes pleading, her bottom lip sucked into her teeth. The dancer was practically vibrating to keep still. 

She’s an _absolute vision_.

Soft whimpering filled the air, the more that Kai’Sa was left there untouched. The gumiho wrapped a tail around her waist to soothe, slightly. 

“Hmm...so when did you get these?”

Ahri’s warm hand cupped her left breast lightly, just touching.  Her thumb circling, just shy of where Kai’Sa wants it. 

“A-Ahri!”

Vulpine ears perked and swiveled. Oh her cries were  _ delicious.  _ How did she resist this for a month? 

“Tell me.”

“E-Evelynn, I went with Evelynn!” Kai'Sa cried out, at the feeling of Ahri’s claw dragging lightly around the bud. 

“And?”

Another graze.

Another heady whimper. 

“And...where was I?”

Purple eyes were in near tears. Her voice was wavering, slowly slipping into desperation.  


“In-Ja-Japan with ‘Kali! Pho-OOoto shoot!”

Another graze. 

The gumiho was practically relaxed in her posture, just lazily admiring the view.  


“Mmm, how do they feel now?”

Kai'Sa's voice hit a a new octave, “S-sensitive!”

“Perfect.” 

Ahri let out a deep purr in satisfaction. Her hands went back to her hips, circling.  Kai’Sa wanted to throw her arms around the gumiho. She doesn’t press however not with Ahri’s tight grip on her hips. 

“Ahri…Ahri...Ahri...”

Ahri cooed, shushing her dancer. She wanted to build her up slowly. Very slowly. 

“Breathe baby. I got all night." Ahri leaned back and pulled her dancer gently forward.  Their lips came together, Kai’Sas trembling against her own. But the dancer let the her infuriating girlfriend guide her. 

Lithe fingers moved the stiff hands from gripping the sheets, to wrap around Ahri's neck. She lifted Kai’Sa’s hands so they could come to rub the back of her neck, while the other reached up to rub the base of her vulpine ears.  Kai’Sa hummed in pleasure when Ahri’s tongue came back to play, coaxing her own tongue to taste. The vixen let her tongue rub against the piercing with purpose, before pulling back and giving playful nips on her lower lip.

Ahri’s own hands came to grip Kai’Sa’s hair, and gently tilt her head back, their lips separating with a small smack. 

“Beautiful.”

Kai’Sa moaned as she felt fangs graze the sides of her neck, before the feeling was soothed by lips. Sucking gently. Oh so  _ so gently. _

“Ahri...Ahri please!” 

Her skin felt hot and her mind hazy. Her mouth opened as she panted.

She needed pressure. She needed more. She needed-

_ Knock! Knock!  _

Oh for the love of G-!

“Bokkie I’m hungry~”

  
  
  


//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't that just a nice chapter :) ? TEEHEE


	3. Crest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri indulges. Kai'Sa enjoys herself. Evelynn is quite smug.

Ahri shushed her with her lips. 

“Hold on. “

Ahri scooted her so that she laid flat on the bed, sticky, aching and wanting. She grabbed her robe to cover her body, even though she was quite comfortable in her skin, only Kai’Sa could see her in her lingerie. 

Then gumiho apologetically kissed Kai’Sa softly, wiping away a frustrated tear before walking to the door. Leaving it partially open. 

Kai’Sa rolled over so her eyes were glaring at the _unannounced_ guest at her door. She pulled the sheets up to her chest to save herself a bit of dignity. Not that the sounds that came out of her mouth just moments ago were anything but chaste. 

“Oh Unnie! You’re in Bokkie’s room.”

The voice was surprised.

“Kali…”

The leader’s tone was exasperated but fond. 

And then there’s silence between them. 

She could see Akali’s hair bobbing in excitement. 

“You sly fox. Arraseoyo!” And then she heard a giggle, “Yo Eevee! We gotta go! They’re shagging!”

Moments later the garage opened and the car peeled out. 

_‘Thank fuck!’_

Warm hands cooed and pulled the trembling body closer. Fingers pressing against tight shoulder muscles. Ahri pressed kisses against her nape, sighing at the heady scent of frustration, arousal and the mixed waves of peaches and grapefruits. 

“Bokkie…”

“The next time I see her I’m _going_ to kill her.”

“I’ll help you hide the body.” Ahri joked along not wanting to change the mood any longer. She trailed kissing up the side of her neck, purring as she did. It always seemed to help relax the dancer, to steer her thoughts from the trolling maknae and back into the sensual mood. Clawed hands gently slid the blanket off the dancer’s curled form, leaving Kai’Sa slightly bare. 

Ahri pulled the shirt off her lover’s head, tossing it to the side, uncaring where it landed. There was a full body blush covering the taller woman. Hair billowing out like a halo of black in contrast of lavender sheets. 

“What do you need?” Pulling her up to kiss her tenderly before playfully pushing her flat on her back again. Ahri moved to sit comfortably on top of Kai’Sa, her hands scratching lightly on the toned abs. 

“Anything…”

Hands trailed up. 

“Which…”

A flick.

“Is…”

A pinch. 

“It?”

A choked cry. 

“Your mouth! I need your mouth!”

She wants works Kai’Sa up again, building a simmering heat in her lower belly. Ahri pulls her arms so that she could pin them above her head. Something about seeing her dancer pinned stirred something more primal in Ahri. That can wait though, another day. Not when Kai’Sa was like this, all for the taking. 

“There you go. Perfect. Stay like this. And close your eyes.” She warned, not before dropping a kiss to each wrist. 

Obedient, the dancer flexes her hands to keep still. Her eyes fluttered closed, trusting Ahri to take care of her. 

It was quiet, save for Kai’Sa’s rocking hips, and quivering breaths. Ahri’s weight on top of her hips grounded her, and Ahri’s hands rubbed gently against her navel, keeping her warm and comfortable. 

This was new. 

This was great.

Kai’Sa wouldn’t have it any other way. 

And then she felt a cool breeze on her piercings. Kai’Sa wanted to cry. 

“Please please please!”

“Patience.” 

A tongue flicked the cool metal. And Kai’Sa arched her back, letting out a cry. Before she could register that the movement happened, it flicked again. 

And again. 

And again. 

It was maddening and Kai’Sa squirmed. 

And then the sucking. _Oh the sucking._

Soft lips tugged on her left piercing, while her right was being toyed by a lone claw. 

Those claws would never pierce her skin, it only made the sensitivity heightened. The tugging was sending sparks to her aching core. 

Kai’Sa moaned, nearly sobbing at the slow _slow_ burn of Ahri’s movement. 

Her hands twitched from above her head. 

She wanted to not disappoint. 

Ahri however was in heaven. The feel of cool metal against her own tongue made her shiver in delight. The feel just added another thrill to this experience with Kai’Sa. And she tasted so sweet, peaches and a little something more. 

“You’re trembling…” 

A soft pop of lips. Kai’Sa arched back dropped against the mattress when the warmth left her. 

“No no no no no!”

Warm hands returned rubbing her cheek, consoling her. 

“Shhh. It’s okay I’m here. What do you need?”

“More please? Take me?”

Ahri's eyes softened. She leaned over and gave Kai’Sa a soft kiss. Kai’Sa nipped back, biting and impatient. 

“Couldn’t help myself. Sorry, let’s get to the real fun now. “ The gumiho chuckled before readjusting. Ahri slides down leaving kisses in her wake. She peels back the Calvin Klein hipster briefs that she knew Kai’Sa loved to wear. 

Ahri groaned. 

“You’re dripping. “

A sigh. 

“You smell...so _good_ for me. “

“Ahri…”

She pushed her dancers thighs apart and settled in. Her tail rubbing against Kai’Sa calves to soothe her. 

“Green?”

“Green. “

A hand trailed against the aching heat and Kai’Sa let out a wail.

“Oh fu-fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

Ahri chuckled. 

Another pass of a hand. 

Before finally the scent of her dancer’s arousal was too great, she - 

Oh?

As the fingers trailed upwards, a lone claw tapped onto something. Kai’Sa howled, her voice reaching a shrill. And Ahri’s smile was enough to split mountains. 

“Here too?”

She looked up to Kai’Sa eyes. Purple eyes teary, pleading and glazed. She nodded and kept her gaze to the mischievous gumiho. 

“Anything I should worry about?”

“Lightly tugging. No teeth please.”

Ahri only moaned softly, her nose drinking in the scent.

Her right hand steady on her dancer’s navel, the other hand gently peeling back dripping lips. 

A long slow drag of tongue moved from bottom to top of the hood. Her tongue pressing firmly against the piercing, tapping her lover’s clit with intensity. 

Kai’Sa threw her head back and sobbed. Hips bucked sharply, unsure if she wanted to press closer or move away from the intense feeling. Her hands wanted more than anything to grip something. _Anything._

She wanted to be good. 

She’ll keep still. 

The insistent rubbing, it was so so much. 

Ahri didn’t want to be disturbed, she needed to have her fill uninterrupted. Amber eyes fluttered closed at the taste. Sweet, heavy and all for the taking. She keeps the motion lazily to warm her up gently, her lips pressing firmly against the dripping heat. She looks up to see Kai’Sa trembling to keep her arms in place. 

She lets her tails pull Kai’Sa’s arm down to her head, coaxing fingers to grip the blonde hair. 

Kai’Sa grinds unapologetically into her mouth, finally taking control of her needs. She needed Ahri close, she needed Ahri to finish her.

Ahri chuckled at the forcefulness but she relented to her needs. She’ll let Kai’Sa use her for now. 

Just to start. 

The gumiho drinks slow and low. Letting her tongue lazily explore. Never venturing in quite yet. 

She has plans for that. 

Kai’Sa was grinding against her tongue and lips. Her cries were getting higher and higher. The hands wrapped around blonde hair but never the ears. 

Ahri decides to reward her for that. 

A soft pop. 

And Kai’Sa was about to protest before she felt lips wrapped around her clit and her world faded, The tongue fluttered in different directions making it a mission to ruin Kai’Sa. 

The clit was prodded and battered on all sides and Kai’Sa let out a sob. 

“Oh my god. I-I-I…”

The coil in her belly tightening. She was terrified at the foreign feeling. 

Ahri noticed the slight scent of fear. She reached up to her head and held one of Kai’Sa’s trembling hands and kissed it. 

She slows her movements with her tongue and calls to Kai’Sa softly. 

“It’s okay, breathe. It’s the crest, fall over and I’ll catch you. “

Kai’Sa’s shakily nodded her assent and Ahri kissed her navel before starting again. One hand still wrapped around Ahri’s. 

The small pause didn’t stop the arousal from building. Ahri’s tongue dipped lower, prodding at her entrance. As it slipped in, Kai’Sa hummed in pleasure. The pressure was soft but picking up speed. 

With her eyes closed she can hear the sounds of Ahri’s purring mixed in with the sounds of sucking. Her own ears felt hot and her mouth opened in pleasure. Her hips rocked, meeting every thrust of her girlfriend's movements. hands tight on blonde locks tugged Ahri upwards back to her clit. 

She was ready, she wanted to reach the edge. She wanted Ahri to be the only one that sent her to new heights. This time she was right on the edge. 

Her cries spilled out airy and high, sweat dripping off her brow as Ahri moved up to give attention to her aching clit. Her hips bucked harder and without a rhythm. 

Ahri could feel the tension in her girlfriend's body, her amber eyes glowing with pride. She was ready. She wanted to taste everything that Kai’Sa had to spill. 

Her tongue dragging across the piercing, slow at first and then her lips wrapped around the throbbing clit. 

Another hard suck. 

Kai’Sa’s vision went white. 

She wasn’t sure if she screamed or if she moved. But the pleasure was inescapable. She drank in the air that she needed before she felt her body pressed against another’s.

Solid. 

Warm. 

“Ride it out baby.”

As she came back down, she felt a hand rubbing gently on her sex. She gave a weak moan another shudder. 

“Beautiful Kai’Sa...give me one more baby. “

Kai’Sa groaned as the waves continued, she was at the mercy of insistent fingers and tongue. Ahri continued to slide her lips over her clit, moaning at the waves of honey that kept on spilling. 

Her thighs were shaking, the grip on blonde locks was weakening. 

At the next gentle pass, Kai’Sa whimpered, the sensation was too great. Ahri stilled her hand, and the dancer went limp. 

Ahri was surprised at the visceral reaction but was pleased when Kai’Sa rode out multiple waves in one session. 

She gathered the shaking dancer in her arms, rubbing her thighs and waited to bring her down to Earth. She could smell satisfaction, tears of pleasure and then gumiho felt her ego soar. 

Kai’Sa was still catching her breath and Ahri’s tail swished in the air lazily. She would wait. She had all the time to see Kai’Sa like this. 

Limp. 

Sated. 

Happy. 

Ahri wiped her mouth on the discarded crop top. Another time perhaps when they talked more, she would’ve loved to share it. 

When Kai’Sa’s bleary eyes finally snapped into focus, Ahri with a clean mouth kissed her gently. Plaint and tired Kai’Sa gave weak pecks against Ahri’s lips humming at the pleasant after-care. 

“You did so good Bokkie.”

“Ahri…”

“Happy?”

The dancer sighed happily before curling in Ahri’s arms. 

“That was amazing.”

_Ping! Ping!_

  
  


_//_

  
  
  
  
  


**In the group chat…Maknae-Line SQUAD UP + ahri sometimes**

  
  


**Akali** : sooooooo

**Akali** : r u done yet?

**Akali:** im still hungry and eevee won’t buy mcdonalds 

  
  
  
  
  


//

Ahri laughed into Kai’Sa’s hair. There were really no boundaries when it came to their maknae’s stomach. And Kai’Sa well...

When the maknae came home, Kai’Sa (now showered) on unsteady legs that she would greet the couple. 

Ahri took her time in the bath, humming as the warm water soothed her. A nap would be perfect after dinner. Ahri took her time coming downstairs to see Kai’Sa in _her_ robe choking out Akali. 

“EEVEE-ACK! HALP!”

Kai’Sa tightened her forearm across Akali’s neck, just enough for the air to be choked out. “YOU DIDN’T HEAR THAT WE WERE BUSY?!”

Akali comically had her hands flailing, tapping the floor. 

Evelynn was drinking coffee from the counter top as if the scene below wasn’t disturbing her coffee. Golden eyes appraised Ahri’s state of dress, her hair slightly damp, purple sweater donned, but there was a satisfied smirk on her face. Amber eyes locked on golden.

“How was it?”

“Exquisite.“ She ended the syllable with an audible pop. She slides next to the succubus on the countertop, pouring herself a cup of tea. 

The scuffling continued, this time Akali putting Kai’Sa in some sort of arm bar. Ahri’s tail swished in glee, to think that after sex Kai’Sa still carried a lot of energy. 

Well, energy to put Akali in multiple holds. That can be revisited another time. 

“So tattoos next?”

Ahri’s grin once more was wide enough to split mountains. 

Oh. If Kai’Sa only knew _where_ her tattoo was. 

_This will be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :3

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it was meant to be a one-shot...but who knows?
> 
> Want more snippets, updates?
> 
> Follow me @ninjajanjan on Twitter!


End file.
